Angela's New Invention (Prologue)
Nearing the end of the longest mission they ever take, Ratchet remained calm as Kiva entered to the bridge, who is looking for Reia again. Kiva: Hey, Ratchet. Ratchet: Hey, pal. Looking for Reia again? Kiva: Pretty much. Ratchet: She sensed one last person in trouble. But, she'll be-- - Suddenly, an S.O.S. alarm goes off. Kiva: That's the SOS alarm! ???: Ratchet, come in! Ratchet: That's Reia's voice.. Reia, did you found the person you're looking? Reia: Yeah, but I got ambushed by Cybermen for my trouble! Get that teleporter online!! Kiva: No problem! - Kiva and Ratchet ran to the teleportation chamber as Clank just finished repairing it. The teleportation sequence engaged and both Reia and an unknown girl jumped out, crash landed. Ratchet: Reia? Are you alright? - Reia nodded. Reia: I need to get her to the medical bay right away. - Twenty minutes later, Reia checks on the patient, who is revealed to be Marta. Marta: Emil? Reia: No, it's me. Marta: Reia? You saved me.. How? Reia: That doesn't matter. You're alright. Tell me what happened. Marta: Well, me and Emil.. We are wanted to help you, but Ratatosk came back into Emil and took control of him. It wasn't long until those metal men showed up. Reia: Cybermen.. Marta: Before I fled, they said something about crowning a new king. Reia: Ratatosk is their target. With the Centurions' Cores in bay, it's only a matter of time before their new king takes them under their rule. Marta: I... I only want to know if Emil is alright... Reia: I know you're concerned about him, but the Cybermen have already taken over the time period with the controlled Ratatosk and Goku Black. Marta: Goku..Black? He's responsible? Reia: There's no doubt about it. We need to smart about this, Marta. Marta: How? Reia: Angela? Is the machine ready? Angela: Yeah, I just test it. Why? Reia: We gotta need it. - With Tapion holding Marta's arm, Angela gathered the gang around. Angela: Reia knew what happened to Marta, so I have made this- The Time-Sleeper. While carefully looking through Dom Cobb's research, this machine allows two people to enter the-- Kiva: Last I heard, that 'planning an idea on the guy's head' thing wasn't the best idea. Ratchet: Believe me, I really don't need to remind you about it. Angela: *sighs* I'll try to break it down for you. The machine Dom had can enter a single layer of a dream. With me, so far? Kiva: Yeah. Angela: Unlike this machine, that can enter three layers. If going too far, you'll end up in limbo. Terra: Meaning you'll be stuck there. Kiva: That's bad. Angela: Yes, it is. And if managed to die within a dream, you'll wake up back here. Like a reset button. Kiva: Oh, okay. Angela: But the scroll is actually more complex than it realized. As far as we know, someone is stuck into a time loop and we need to find him. Marta: ..I know who he is. Kiva: Really? Marta: William Cage, a media relations expert for the army. Reia: I'll look up the name. - Reia headed for the bridge and takes a look at the final scroll, just as Kiva and Marta came by. Reia: Okay.. Kiva: Anything? Reia: Yeah. - Ratchet, Sasha and Angela entered the bridge. Reia: Alright. Marta is telling the truth. William was sent to London for an important meeting with an army general. Apparently, the general wanted Will to fight in the front lines. But here's the problem- he has no battle experience at all. But it seems he has no choice but to go there. Ratchet: Any luck finding the time point? Reia: Yeah, he is senseless when he tried to run and was taken to a camp. That's where the time loop kicks in. Sasha: There's a catch? Reia: If all of us going to the future, Will may be dead, before it begins, and the mission would ended up failed. Kiva: I'm guessing the scroll isn't capable for a time loop, unlike Will. Reia: I think we can use Angela's machine to our advantage until the time loop stops. Let me look into this a little more then I'll get back to you. Angela: That's fine. All there's left is volunteers for the travel.. Kiva: Well, that's fine. - Reia continued to look into the scroll as the group headed back to Angela's machine. Category:Scenes